Motivations
by blessende
Summary: Vignette on how Earthborns of 104th Squadron got scouted in the first place. Set in the Searching for Levi universe. [LevixEren]


Motivations

[Year 2005. Set in the Searching for Levi universe. This won't make any sense unless you've read SFL.]

* * *

PeaceCorp Sergeant Dita Ness loved visiting Earth. Though he wished he didn't have to be escorted by Military Policeman D. E. Lawrence for every trip. If there was anything the bandana donning Dita liked more than hitchhiking to Earth, it had to be teaching 'Titan History and Political Affairs' to newbies in his own world. And of course, scouting for new recruits. There were very few Titans who were granted the GatePass. Dita was one of them. And so was the xenophobe, misogynist, toad face D. E. Lawrence, . But protocol was protocol. And the State machinery devoured and shat rules for a living. The dual nature of Titan's army setup- the existence of PeaceCorps and Military Police was to keep each other checked. Everyone knew that and could protest little against the regime.

How the State shortlisted its PeaceCorp prospects (the ones to be posted on the Earthen side of the gates) was a long, tenuous process. The supercomputers of Gale hacked into the records of public and private schools on Earth, filtering candidates on the basis of physical attributes, intellectual aptitude, age, family history and personal life.

The Titan State was fastidious about what it looked for.

There were plenty of filters.

1. No drugs

2. No psychiatric history

3. No sense of humor (Because by Maél, who wanted funny ones in the Titan Army?)

4. A strong sense of order and discipline

5. Analytical ability (for strategy co-ops)

6. Fairly athletic (Can't have clumsy gorillas swinging about on maneuvering gear)

7. No prevalent medical conditions (there were of course exceptions for minor allergies. If the State felt _particularly_ benevolent, they might even provide a permanent cure to the candidate.)

And so here they were. Dita Ness and D. E. Lawrence. Dressed in what the veterans assumed would be in vogue with Earth's haute couture. This time, the network had brought the two scouts to a place called Sylvan County. Gale's arduous processing had thrown up two profiles from this location. If luck was their way, they might be able to convert both of them. _Might_, being the keyword there.

* * *

They met the first candidate in a mall. She was sitting on the ledge of a water fountain and she was smoking a cigarette. Fifteen, blonde and boredom painted on her face. The cigarette was her second pack for the day. From the look on D. E. Lawrence's face, he did not like her on sight. One, she was a girl, the female of the species. Two, she was reserved, impolite when she spoke and her ripped jeans and sequin top were not really signs of a stalwart soldier in the making.

Dita gave the young girl a warm smile.

'Annie? Is that your name?' he asked the blonde.

The girl broke into a smile and ignored his question.

'Hey mister. You do realise that ponchos are not in style anymore.'

'Uh, thanks. You are Annie Leonhart?' asked the man again.

'Depends on who's asking,' the girl observed flatly.

Dita nodded uneasily. A capricious one, he made a note.

'My name is Dita Ness,' the man in the bandana introduced himself. 'And this is Lawrence. We are scouts.'

There was a momentary flash of puzzlement on the teenager's face. It dissolved with the next inhale of nicotine.

'Scouts? For like what? A girl band? You seriously think I want to get _scouted _by poncho wearing pedophiles?'

Dita made a note to never wear the disguise again.

'No, Ms. Leonhart. We are not _talent_ scouts. We are from a place far away. Called Titan. Would you like to listen to our proposition?'

The girl's cool blue eyes moved between the two men, gauging them as she blew smoke rings.

'Go on,' she said.

* * *

The second prospect was apparently a military brat. A fifteen year old boy whose father had served the country. The man was killed in action in the war against terrorism. Contrary to expectations, the ashbrown boy did not really hate or love his dad for the self-sacrifice. Nor did he want to emulate his old man.

'Wait,' said Jean. 'Let me get this straight. You're telling me you guys are from another planet and need my help in keeping some friggin' gateways free of trespassers?'

Dita nodded, cringing. 'Yes, that is the intention. As you eloquently put it.'

Jean's lips quirked up.

'What's in it for me?'

'A chance... to be a _hero_ of your world? To protect your beloved planet?'

The boy gave them a scoff. 'Nope, not buying it.'

'All you have to do is spend some time getting trained on our side.'

Jean Kirstein gave the two an odd, ruminative look.

'Do you have a Jacuzzi?'

'…I believe we _do_ have all amenities in Stonehess.'

Jean smirked.

'Okay, I'm in.'

* * *

Dita Ness and Lawrence had returned to their own world, to the saturnine world of Titan and to Dita's office in the Training Corps quarters. The man with the bandana and faint stubble was looking at the projection screen. It displayed the profile of the two new recruits. He switched off the projector, the decision made in his head.

'I think they will be a great addition to the 104th squadron. They have such different personalities. Too bad Kirstein opted for Stonehess division though.'

Lawrence gave a shrug.

'We don't want people with personalities, Ness. We want people who can follow orders, let me remind you. Lesser the individuality, the easier to control the little beasts.'

Dita stifled the scowl that threatened to erupt from him.

Thankfully, there was a knock on the door and the PeaceCorp sergeant was surprised to see senior Lieutenant Rivaille Levi saunter in, pulling in a struggling boy behind him. Levi held on to the collar of the boy's t shirt, as if the teenager would escape if he didn't keep an active hold on him. The boy was taller than Levi, dressed in capri pants and a black t shirt that said 'Danger AC/DC High Voltage'.

Levi addressed the sergeant.

'Dita, say your prayers to your lucky stars. I've got a recruit for you. Erwin's orders. Think of him as a contingent trainee. Kid's even got Zachlay's approval,' the raven haired man said, his attention passed briefly to Lawrence. There was no love lost between them but Rivaille maintained decorum and did not remark on the man's presence.

'Really? What's his name?' Dita asked the Lieutenant, looking at the teenager in wonder.

Lt. Rivaille turned to the boy and there was the hint of an amused smile on his lips.

'Brat. That's his name. Correct?' Levi asked the boy who growled back.

'Hey! It's not _brat_. I have a name, asshole. It's Eren Jaeg-'

'Yeah, yeah, don't really care,' cut Levi.

The Lieutenant turned to Dita and gave a firm nod.

'I trust you'll teach him the ropes about our world. Believe me... You have your work cut out, Dita. Don't underestimate the imbecile. He still thinks Titan is a country.'

Saying which Levi glared at the boy and let him go. With a small wave, he walked out the door, leaving the boy in Dita's custody.

The man with the bandana turned to the teenager in surprise.

'You're an Earthborn? Why did you want to join the PeaceCorps?'

The fifteen year old pressed the bridge of his nose. His startling blue green eyes moved around the room, searching for reasons. He finally jabbed a thumb at the door behind him.

'Because I want to be a hero... just like that asshole.'

* * *

_Dedicated to L. Kagamine sama who wanted another extra. :)_


End file.
